rojo vino y rosa algodon
by FairHannabi
Summary: el rojo y el rosa son colores que simbolizan cosas totalmente contrarias, pero vienen del mismo lugar y juntos pueden ser algo especial..por que el demonio de ojos rojos no puede abandonar ala deidad de ojos rosa?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno ,borre mi cuenta pasada y empecé una nueva y honestamente estoy muy oxidada en escribir! Asi que ténganme paciencia si los capítulos no son tan largos, es un hiei botan no crean AMO el hiei mukuro lo apoyo pero no me veo escribiendo de ellos no ahorita por lo menos xD.

Bueno primero que nada: Yu yu hakusho no me pertenece! Solo lo uso un poco para mi diversión y espero la de ustedes!

Segundo no tengo aun una base bien formada de lo que será la historia pero tengo una idea hare lo que pueda para irla actualizando (si recibo una buena bienvenida de ella u.u) sin mas con la historia!

"mmm maldito trabajo!, ok no si me gusta mi trabajo pero a veces es tan… arg lo odio, como pueden las demás haber pasado 4000 años llevando almas y ya!...yo solo llevo q? 300 la verdad no ce pero ya esto es desesperante!..mm será por el hecho de que supe lo que era poseer un cuerpo humano? ..me pregunto si" la chica cayó como un torpe sobre el duro piso al tropezar contra las puertas del despacho de Koenma. Estas de inmediato se abrieron dejando ver a un agotado George

"botan que demonios estás haciendo! Deja de holgazanear en el piso y pasa de una vez..y tu ogro donde esta mi pastel?". El ogro suspiro ayudo a Botan a levantarse y salió corriendo antes de ganarse otro insulto.

"Koenma señor, ya termine de llevar almas por hoy ..Cree que ee pueda ir a visitar a Yukina?" la chica celeste puso la cara de gato mas tierna que pudo "miau". El príncipe la miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras mordía el chupete inquieto.

"ok…y vete antes que cambie de opinión"._ Valla que a veces es gruñón, bueno mejor tomo su palabra_. Dejo a su jefe sellando papeles y invocando su rema partió al nigenkai.

Adoraba volar, sentir la brisa en su cara y que removiera su cabello o pasar entre las nubes y sentir su frío. Y los cielos, cada mundo tenía su propio cielo incluso en los diferentes mundos cada lugar tenía un diferente aire. _Siempre que conozcas un lugar nuevo, aspira profundo, siempre es diferente_. No recordaba quien o de donde saco eso pero con tantos años y tantas almas es difícil.

Atravesó el portal y vio en seguida el profundo azul que presentaba el mundo de los vivos, una hermosa y genuina sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Dio unos cuantos espirales en el cielo riendo sola y voló hacia el templo donde vio a su amiga gritando por ella.

"Yukina!... jaja ya sueno como Kuwabara!". Bajo de su remo y la abrazo, empezó a ver en varias direcciones buscándolo. Ah, ahí estaba en una rama recostado y haciéndose el idiota desentendido como siempre, sonrió dulcemente. La amenazaba constantemente y ni siquiera se debería saber su nombre; se la pasaba llamándola Onna, pero adoraba como cuidaba de su hermana _no debe ser tan malo, hasta el tiene a quien amar._

Y ella tenía a quien amar?. Claro que si tenía grandes amigos..Pero, su vida se había basado en llevar almas y escuchar sus historias de a quienes amaron, odiaron, sus buenos y malos momentos.. Pero que tenía que contar ella? Quien la escuchaba a ella?. Movió la cabeza negando rápido al ver que Yukina se le quedo mirando preocupada al verla tan pensativa. _Me pregunto que se siente amar tanto a alguien que darias tu vida sin siquiera pensarlo, que lo único que quieres es su felicidad. _Volteo a ver a Hiei y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el demonio de fuego le devolvía la mirada. Salto un poco por a sorpresa y corrió dentro del templo con Yukina. _Muy hermano lindo y todo. Pero yo NO soy su hermana a mi no me cuida ni me quiere. _Trago en seco, ok aun le tenía un poco de miedo.

"Kuwabara debe estar por llegar" la chica a mi lado se sonrojo y me vio esperanzada.

"me alegro Yuki-chan! Y veo que las cosas van bien entre ustedes eh?" le di codazos jugetones mientras me reia. Ella solo me veía sin entender y con inocencia "pues si claro siempre hemos estado bien, supongo" no pude evitar reírme.

Efectivamente pronto llego el alto del grupo y apenas saludándome empezó con sus adulaciones hacia la princesa de hielo. Los vi por un rato y después me aleje y sin que se dieran cuanta voltee y vi como el chico besaba a Yukina con dulzura pensando que me había ido.

_Beso, que.. Se siente besar? Que se sentirá vivir solo para sentir los labios de otra persona y que eso haga todo tu día...digo es solo piel no?_. Camine para ver el atardecer adoraba los atardeceres me recordaban a los cielos rojos del Makai. Por que siempre me llamo tanto la atención el makai? Debería temerle pero la vez que fui con Koenma a ver el torneo me sentí tan bien y a gusto…me sentí tan extraña.

Me volví a reír sola como la tonta que soy, que cosas estoy pensando no duraría ni un día en el makai sin que alguien me matara, raptara o quien sabe que cosas

"hn" "AHHH Hiei no me asustes asi!" estaba al lado mío ni siquiera lo sentí!, había crecido un poco en estos dos años aun era el mas bajo del equipo pero ya era aunque sea un centímetro mas alto que yo.

"deberías dejar de ser tan bulliciosa onna" hice un puchero y a el que le importa? Vi sus ojos escarlata, que lindos eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes a los de Yukina.

"y deja de mirarme así" baje la mirada por que siempre le hacia caso "que haces aquí? Estas viniendo muy seguido" volví a alzar la mirada.

"te molesta?"le sonríe casualmente como en broma "estoy segura que tu compañía es casi como estar en una fiesta todos los días para Yukina asi que decido traerle tranquilidad debes en cuando con la mia"

Me miro incrédulo y haciendo mueca de que iba a gruñir, no pude evitar reir en la manga de mi kimono. Vi como se calmo un poco "no me molesta solo preguntaba… baka"

Me sorprendí un poco y asentí me senté en las escaleras a seguir mirando el atardecer y al rato sentí que me imito.

"si tanto te gusta el cielo de mi hogar por que no vas a verlo" los ojos de la chica se dilataron "que demonios haces oyendo mis pensamientos" el chico hizo unos de sus hn a modo de mini risa "a veces me aburro, y eres, a veces entretenida de escuchar aunque sigues siendo igual de atorrante hasta en tu cabeza"

Enseguida se vio un puchero en el rostro de ella de enojo "eres un entrometido ¡! Yo.." pareció calmarse y suspiro. Después le sonrió a lo cual Hiei se sorprendió "al menos te entretengo supongo"

Hiei la vio por unos segundos mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello, sonrió arrogante y volvió la vista al frente "a veces onna, a veces"

Espero les haya gustado y por faaa déjenme sus comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos!


	2. miedo

**Miedo**

Summary: Yuyuhakusho no me pertence!

_Bla bla: pensamientos_

"bla bla": diálogos

Bla bla: recuerdos

0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A veces, onna, a veces, Botan se seguía repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, que habría querido decir con eso, sonaba hasta misteriosa, pensándolo bien que no sonaba misterioso en Hiei y esa voz profunda no ayudaba. La chica tembló, porque le tenía tanto miedo? Solo acordarse de su voz le hacía temblar.

"botan, botan, cabeza de alcornoque!" botan abrió los ojos y pego un brinco y miro al detective "demonios Yusuke que te pasa?"

"en que tanto pensabas eh?" al ver el sonrojo de la chica una sonrisita apareció en su cara " aja! Un hombre"

"ya cállate Yusuke!, que quieres?" botan se estaba empezando a desesperar con el castaño

"tenemos una misión, el bebito que busques a Hiei y vallamos, es un inoportuno, estuvo aquí hace dos días y no lo pudo decir antes no enti.."

"por que tengo que buscarlo yo?...ni ce donde esta" botan lo interrumpió fastidiada

"en donde Mukuro ahora ve ni creas que iré yo preciosa tengo cosas importantes que hacer" yusuke entro a la casa y prendió un video juego para demostrar su punto

Botan suspiro e invoco su remo para ir al makai, mientras volaba por los cielos del mundo de los muertos algo llamo su atención; se quedo sin respiración al ver una isla flotante por encima de ella. _´la isla de las koorime?´_ un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y siguió su camino.

Suspiro, el portal debió haberla dejado cerca de la fortaleza ´_áh, ahí estaba´ _bajo contenta y aterrizo justo en frente de las grandes puertas un demonio de unos 3 metros se la abrió y le gruño algo como , "sigue derecho", botan bufo valla que educación, seguro koenma les aviso que vendría.

Siguió derecho hasta toparse con unas puertas, dudo si tocar o no y con las detalladísimas direcciones que le dio el troll maloliente, volvió a bufar. Andaba de mal humor desde la "charla" con hiei.

Tan ensimismada estaba que entro sin más, y se sorprendió al ver que su acción hizo que un hiei brincara y se separara de una mukuro arrinconada contra la pared, ambos mirándolas molestos y con un muy leve sonrojo que se desvaneció al instante.

"dis disculpen ya me voy para que" vio que hiei no tenia camisa y la ropa de mukuro andaba de por si arrugada, se sonrojo y algo salto en su pecho "terminen yo… ahí ¡! disculpen" se volteo para huir pero la voz de mukuro la detuvo y se detuvo con la mano agarrando la tela del frente de su kimono nerviosa.

"a pesar de la clara falta de educación de sus chicas espirituales, koenma aviso así que hiei vete parece que tienes una misión" botan sintió a hiei pasarle por a lado y lo siguió corriendo hasta fuera de la fortaleza

"hiei de verdad yo... disculpa" hiei freno haciendo que la chica chocara contra su espalda _´en que momento se puso la camisa?´_ "hn, idiota, nunca he tenido un gran estima de ti pero además eres impetuosa solo no digas ni una palabra de lo sucedido y ya.. ahora montante en tu remo estúpido y sígueme"

Sus ojos se aguaron de la indignación y volvió a recordar la situación lo que la hizo abochornarse, tal vez se lo merecía "ya sabes donde es?" hiei respondió con un hn que botan supuso que era un hn afirmativo y lo siguió.

Llegaron a un claro donde ya estaban los demás esperando "paso algo?" kurama miraba expectante a botan y después a hiei con un sonrisa de saber "calla kitsune"

Botan miro alrededor, estaba segura que era el mismo lugar, por aquí estaba la isla flotante; "que dijiste?" no se había dado cuenta que hablo en voz alta demonios "eh nada" le respondió a Yusuke

"en realidad es ahí adónde vamos" dijo el pelirrojo, hiei se tenso de inmediato _para qué demonios necesitaban ir a la isla de las brujas?_ "parece que ha habido unas revueltas y las líderes de las koorimes están planeando bajar y hacer una pequeña guerra" dijo mirando a hiei, el demonio de fuego le devolvió la mirada "yo no pregunte" kurama solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

"pequeña guerra?, no creo que de donde venga mi hermosa doncella sea tan ruin ni fuertes para tal cosa"

"hn, te sorprenderías" dijo hiei con amargura, botan lo miro pero se quedo callada

"al parecer quieren expander su liderazgo y si es posible llevar a todos los hombres que puedan a la muerte" botan se sorprendió eso era ridículo, como pensaban hacer tal cosa, miro a su alrededor en busca de la isla. Un viento frio soplaba y lo sentía en su nuca y grandes nubes le tapaban la vista más allá, ahí estaba seguro.

"no sería tan difícil como se cree, muchas mujeres tiene resentimiento hacia los hombres y siendo el makai muchas son guerreras o algo saben, lo mejor es ir e intentar convencerlas de que se calmen" yusuke se rasco debajo de la nariz pensativo cuando kurama termino.

"esas frígidas están locas definitivamente, creo que lo mejor sería llevarle unos cuantos hombres a ver si se animan"

"yusuke!" botan iba a empezar a sermonearlo pero hiei la freno con un pequeña risa "esas mujeres están vacías ningún hombre podría complacerlas"

"oye enano eso no es verdad! Mi princesa vino de ahí y yo" kurama lo pellizco haciendo a kuwabara perder lo que iba a decir antes de que cavara su propia tumba

"bueno mejor ya vamos" botan apareció su remo, cuando vio a los chicos alejarse un poco se le quedo mirando a hiei por atrás, valla que tenia la espalda ancha, una vez mas la imagen volvió a aparecer, hiei y mukuro, bueno parecía que kuwabara tenía razón; si tenían algo. Se alegraba por él, alguien como él necesitaba alguien. _a veces, onna, a veces. _Ok en serio que tenia la maldita frase era ridículo!.

Volvió a alzar la mirada y vio que la estaban esperando, ella ni se había movido aun con el remo en mano. Hiei la miraba, rojo contra rosa, _que estará pensando?, esos ojos por qué no te dejan adivinar nada? ..se ven tan profundos pero tan nublosos una ventana totalmente cerrada_. Por enésima vez tembló..Demonios cuando dejaría de temerle?.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ok segundo cap n.n, díganme lo que opinan, y no botan no siente precisamente "miedo" pero obvio ni se le pasa por la cabeza otra cosa


End file.
